The present invention relates to a circuit board for a camera.
A camera has several optical systems that comprise optical elements such as lenses, mirrors, prisms, and filters. When the camera has been used for a long time, dust may likely enter inside the camera, and adhere to optical elements. In such a case, quality of an image formed by the optical system may be deteriorated. Thus, if dust adheres to the optical elements, the optical elements must be taken out of the camera and cleaned. When the optical elements are damaged and to be replaced, they must also be taken out of the camera.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional camera of which the body cover (not shown) is removed. It should be noted that a camera includes an internal body 11 and a body cover. The body cover covers an internal body 11 on which a printed circuit board is provided.
As shown in FIG. 4, upper and the side surfaces of the internal body 11 is covered with a circuit board 12. On the circuit board 12, electronic circuits are formed (printed) to control various systems such as the shutter, the aperture, the focusing mechanism, and the like. As components of the circuits, button-type switches 21, a semiconductor chip 101, and the like are provided on the circuit board 12.
In the conventional camera, when an optical element provided inside the internal body 11 is to be replaced, the circuit board 12 must be removed from the internal body 11. If an optical element is to be taken out from an upper surface of the internal body 11, at least a portion of the circuit board 12 covering the upper surface should be completely removed. In addition, to remove the circuit board 12, the wires between the circuit board 12 and the internal body 11 may be disconnected. Further, after the optical element is taken out and cleaned, or a new optical element is placed inside the internal body 11, the wires once disconnected must be restored to their original status. Thus, work required to take out the optical element from the internal body 11 is very bothersome. Furthermore, if the camera is constructed such that the circuit board 12 is fixed to the internal body 11 with screws, when the circuit board 12 is removed, unfastened screws may be lost.